


A New Normal

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Frigga is a widow here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its a new school year for the kids and its the first without Odin, so Frigga must move forward with her family.





	A New Normal

It was 7 am on a Monday morning and Frigga was busy making breakfast. A new school year was starting and not just a new school year, but the first one without him. It had only been a few months since her husband Odin had passed away, leaving her to care for his first born daughter, her own son and the son that Odin and her two had adopted together.

After Odin had died, Frigga had taken a leave of absence to sort things out and be home more for the kids, although all but one seemed to notice she was home more. The oldest two were out of the house so often, it seemed as if nothing had changed much for them, they were off in their own little words.

Loading up plates full of eggs, bacon and toast with fruit, she asked herself for the thousandth time that morning if she was actually doing right by the kids by going back to work today. Its all Frigga ever wondered, if she was doing enough for them.

Calling upstairs for them, Frigga loaded up her own plate and a cup of coffee and sat at the table to wait. All of a sudden it sounded as if a giant stone was barreling down the stairs. Rounding the corner was the first two, Hela and Thor. Hela was dressed in a gothic manner, complete with boots that made you wonder how she walked in them without twisting an ankle.Thor for his part, since it was his first day of freshmen year, seemed bound and determined to make a good first impression on the ladies.

Both were sniping at each other again, this time over Thor “borrowing” Hela’s hairspray for the 50th time. Between the two, Frigga spent more money on hair care products than she did on most utility bills.

Sitting at the table, Hela seemed unimpressed by the food, choosing to text her friends as she ate. Thor proceeded to dig in, inhaling his food in 5 minutes and getting up for more. He had spent the whole summer trying to bulk up for football tryouts today and seemed to think he was destined to be the star of the team.

“Is your brother up?” Frigga asked.

“Should be. Knocked on his door twice.” Thor said between mouthfuls of food.

Sure enough, seconds later Loki the youngest walked in. Setting down at the table, he propped up his tablet to read and started eating.

Frigga wasn’t sure what to do next. In the past she had always tried to chat with the kids as they ate, but after the death of their father, they seemed more content to just not talk over meals.

At about 7:45, Hela and Thor grabbed their bags to head out. Since Hela was old enough to drive, this year Thor would be riding with her and already Thor was bugging Hela to let him drive.

“You’ll drive my car the day Jotunheim turns into a summer resort.” Hela snapped walking out the door.

“Bye Mom, I’ll call after practice!” Thor yelled and shut the door.

Minutes later, the school bus showed up for Loki. Stuffing his tablet in his bag,Frigga walked him to the door. As he stepped out, Loki turned around and asked “Will you be okay Mom?”

“I’ll be alright. Have a good day at school” Frigga said.

Loki threw his arms around Frigga and gave her a huge hug. Hearing the bus horn, Loki turned and ran to catch it. Climbing on he yelled. “Love you mom! Have a good day at work!”

Smiling for the first time in weeks, Frigga said a quiet blessing for her kids. She told herself that all she could do was take it one day at a time and hopefully in time, a new normal would take the place of the old one.

I just hope its enough.


End file.
